Chain reaction disater!
by Nika Tanaru
Summary: summary is inside...sorry ....rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Food!

Nika- hi ya! yeah this is well... not realy my first fanfic. just my first one on Michi- you're pathetic... Nika- quiet you! I never asked you Michi! (takes out a mallet and chases Michi with it) Michi AAAAHHHHH! Nika- well enjoy! (runs after michi again) disclaimer: I don't own saiyuki or dragon knights 

Thatz's illness

Characters: Thatz, Rath, Rune, Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Hakuryu( or Jeep!)

Description : On another mission to find Nadel, the group wanders into a forest and they, not surprisingly, they get lost... again. Then they run into a few people that they didn't expect to see in a place like this! then when a mysterious storm kicks up, group takes shelter in a near by cave when thatz again, goes to look for treasure and later returns with a large wound on his shoulder. Rune heals it but when thatz starts acting strange and is refusing money his comrades begin to suspect something may be wrong...

**Chapter 1: Food!**

" -sigh- I'm bored! I wanna fight some demons!" complained Rath as they continued to wander lost in the forest. " Hmm... Well it certainly has been quite quiet lately... I wonder if we're near a town..." said rune quietly as he checked his map. "Awww, screw that! lets go get us some money!" said Thatz enthusiastically as he flipped through his 'fool's guide to treasure'.I'm hungry. complained a tiered Earth. and as if on command his stomach growled, followed by several other growls, every one was hungry.Why not stop at the next town and get some food? suggested Water hopefully but to no avail. "Sorry Water, no money." said rune solemnly. what a pity. Sulked Earth as he landed on Thatz's shoulder.

Then Fire landed on Rune's shoulder and held a sign in front of himhow about we stop and take a rest for awhile? I agree... ugh.. Whimpered Light as he fell to the ground in a heap. oh my...maybe we should stop... I completely agree... said Fire landing next to the poor light dragon. " all right we'll camp here tonight, besides i want to be as rested as i can before tomorrow." said Thatz as he set his pack on the floor and started unpacking. "Why is that Thatz?" asked Rune as he walked over next to Thatz and started unpacking too. "well,there's a cave coming up that i've heard has a shit load o' treasure hidden in there so I wanna check it out!" said Thatz happily with a cat face on "... " Rune and Rath stayed silent sweat-droping. Idiot... said fire. ugh... groaned Light who was still on the floor.

"Rath, you need to train light more often. if this keeps up we'll never get anywhere." scolded rune picking up the poor dragon off the floor. " I know! I know! but there hasn't been any demons lately" he said sadly " nothin' to train with." "Hmm...well, i guess you're right, but still..." he muttered searching through the bags to find what was left of their food when... "What the?" he yelled "what happened to our food!" " What do you mean 'what happened to our food'?" Rath questioned angrily. " it's gone! All the food packed in here is gone!" he yelled, throwing the bag down. " WHAT? No food!" yelled Rath.

(Water melts, Earth crumbles, Light... Died and went to heaven...)

Thatz tries to sneak off hopping no one would notice, but unfortunately, someone did. "where do you think you're going, thatz?" yelled Rune grabbing him by the ear. " Ow ow ow ow ow! Hey let go!" yelled the reluctant thatz. "You ate it all again, didn't you!" scolded Rune shaking a finger at him. " no I didn't!" argued Thatz , practically yelling. "If it wasn't you than wh-" started Rath but was interrupted by the sound of something being eaten, coming from the bushes behind them. Quietly they crept over and pushed back the branches only to find...

Nika- Heh heh cliffys are fun... Anyways REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Michi- and buy our Tshirts! we need the money... Nika- yeah I guess we do... 


	2. Chapter 2:Theif, captured!

Nika- Hello! This is Nika speaking! Thank you all for reviewing!

**Michi- you are soooo hard to understand some times… rrrr I hate all of you other peoples you didn't buy our Tshirts!**

**Nika- Oh quit your whining. Oh yes I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed I'll thank all of you by name in the next chapy! So until then, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Thief, Captured!**

" Fire!" yelled Rath grabbing the tiny dragon around the neck and practically strangling him. "What are you doing! that was the last of our food!" he yelled.I'm sorry! I couldn't help my self! choked fire holding up a sign while still being strangled by the enraged rath. "this is just great! now what are we supposed to do for food?" complained thatz with his stomach growling still. **-WHACK!- ** a fan comes out of no where and hits poor thatz in the head.

you shouldn't talk! You're the one who ate it all last time! "But-" protested thatz, but he was only met with another blow to the head. "Ow ow ow ooww!" yelled thatz as Earth started hitting him off the top of the head with the fan repeatedly.( ! stole Sanzo's fan!)

**- Bang Bang Bang-**

yipe! what the! yelled the little dragon dodging the bullets that seemed to have come out of no where. What was that! the little dragon looking slightly worried. " wait bullets? uh-oh..." said rath. what is it rath? asked Earth, then he felt a shadow looming over him. the terrified dragon turned around only to find...

Mushrooms!...? okay maybe not...

... he turned around to find a golden haired , purple eyed man in priest robes standing behind him. " what are you doing with my fan?" said the priest with a vein popping out of his head. um...well you see i ...uh... Earth said sweat-dropping as he tried to back away a bit. just then the priest reached down and grabbed the fan from the frightened dragon, glared at him for a moment, then spoke in a serious yet calm voice " Why did you take it?".uh...bili levea fula... said the little dragon not making must sense at all. then the priest exploded. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY FAN YOU DAMN BRAT!" yelled the priest slamming the fan on the poor dragon's head.

EEEEYAAAHH! Earth cried in agony. "Hey! Leave Earth alone!" said rath slightly angered. " Wha? Ugh... Not you again..." said the priest also sounding a little agitated. then they all heard voices coming for the direction that the priest had come from. "Oi! Sanzo! Damn it! where the hell'd that damn corrupt priest go!" (gun clicks)said a cocky voice. "Gojyo, you know that if sanzo heard that he'd kill you." said a kinder less violent voice,but , it still had a hint of anger in it. a few seconds later, three people came into view. two of them were brunettes and the other was a red head.

(A/N: and when i say red, i mean RED. like blood red not that weird orangish red but red. Just for people who aren't familiar with the Saiyuki series. ;)

" You care to repeat that you damn kappa." said sanzo pointing his gun at the red-head's face. "Uh... I d-didn't say a-any , O high and mighty lord sanzo." the red-head stuttered nervously only earning two bullets shot in his direction. "Say that again and you die." threatened sanzo looking extremely agitated. " Sanzo? I'm hungry! can we eat now?" whined the golden eyed brunette earning him a painful whack on the head with the fan. " Ow ow oowww!" the poor kid cried as he sat on the floor clutching his head in pain.

Now the other brunette spoke. " now sanzo, you shouldn't be so hard on goku he's been holding back from asking the whole way here." said the brunette calmly , as if he had no fear of getting shot at or hit with the fan. "feh...Whatever.. have it your way Hakkai..." the priest muttered with a frown still on his face. " wow... they certainly are energetic..." Said rune sweat-dropping a little. " you're tellin' me..." groaned thatz, still recovering from the multiple whacks he had received from Earth minutes before.

Suddenly, Fire recognized the new people's sent, and quickly flew over to the green-eye brunette that was supposedly named Hakkai,and landed on his shoulder. "Hello, it's Fire, right?" asked Hakkai, Fire nodded. "I guess you're looking for jeep, am i right?" asked Hakkai looking at gojyo who had just earned another whack off the top of the head. Yea! How is he doin''? Fire asked with a concerned look on his face.

( A/N: the last time they met Fire was in his big form, and, unfortunately he knocked jeep and the rest of the ragtag group off the cliff in to a river, causing poor jeep (and Gojyo) to get a nasty cold.)

" Much better, in fact, stay here and I'll go get him." Hakkai said taking the little dragon off his shoulder and getting up. "Sanzo, I'll be right back, I need to go and get jeep." he said waiting for Sanzo's reply. " Hn... whatever... just bring the food back with you.. i'm starving..." muttered sanzo turning his back on hakkai. "hai." Hakkai answered as he turned and walked off. "soooo... how's it going?" asked rath as he walked up to the monk and shook the man's hand. "horrible, these two have been a pain in the ass for the past two towns." he cursed with disgust very apparent in his voice. "wow, that bad huh?" said Rath a little too sarcastically. "shut up." snapped the deranged priest. (gun clicks)

(do you wish to die?)(uh...Did i say 'deranged' 'cause i didn't mean to. i meant 'young' priest not deranged ok?) (you lived this time) (...)

Back to the story 

1/2 an hour passes and the group is sitting under a willow tree and everyone was talking (well almost everyone...) and goku was playing with the dragons( while eating of coarse!) " well it was nice to see you guys again." said rath rather happily. " yes it was nice to see you and your friends again, though we didn't exactly except to see any one out here, not even you guys." Hakkai said with a little bit of concern in his gentle voice. " cheep!" piped the little white dragon nodding his head in agreement.

"Oi, Rune, do you have any idea where the exit to this forest is?" asked a slightly annoyed priest. "um... to tell the truth we've been trying to figure that out our selves for quite a while now... sorry." Rune confessed finally. yea. it's because of all this stupid freaky weather we've been seeing. added fire who was now eating a bean bun.

"Hey! that was mine!" yelled thatz. no it wasn't, it was right here! fire growled in protest. "you stupid dragon that's MY plate!" That's yelled back, grabbing the poor dragon around the neck. Not again... is what the sign said that had been knocked out of Fire's hand as that's tackled him. then, every one stopped what they were doing to watch the mad scramble between the earth dragon Knight and Fire, everyone sweat dropping slightly.


	3. Chapter 3:On The Road Again

**Nika- Okay like I promised I'm gonna thank all of ya!**

**Michi- You're a realy bad procrastinator… (oh yeah I'm pulling out the big words!) **

**Nika- shut up you're not any better… sooo here goes:**

Hiranieas: heh thanks… that was realy nice of you and…yeah I guess that you would feel sorry for Light…(maybe I was to hard on 'im)(sweat drop)

XxDKGurlxx: heh heh sorry 'bout the spelling mistake…I haven't read Dragon Knights in a while… (yeah your characters are as wacky as mine…)

**Chapter 3: on the road again**

" well it looks like the fog's finally cleared up. that's one thing to be grateful for." said gojyo as he scratched his head. "yeah. I guess so...Hey! I know! Why don't you guys come with us?" suggested rath. "What? Why?" asked Gojyo giving rath a very confused look Rath opened his mouth to reply but Rune bet him to it. "the Dragon king's palace is just past the next town, and he might know some thing about this minus wave that's making all the demons go nuts." suggested Rune with a smile "We also could use the company."

A perverted smile grew on Gojyo's face at the word 'town'. "Well where there's a town, there's women! lets go!" he stated striking a stupid sailor pose , but in the process earning him self a whack on the head. "Do you think of anything else besides women!" yelled sanzo still holding the fan. "Sorry, it's a habit" laughed gojyo rubbing his now sore head. sanzo gave an Irritated sigh, as he massaged his throbbing temple. " well what do you think sanzo? Should we join them for awhile?" asked Hakkai hopefully, because he personally wanted to sleep in a bed for once.

(A/N: the sanzo gang had been traveling for almost two weeks before they got lost in this forest and meet up with the dragon knights. So think about that before you jump to any conclusions. i know i'd what to sleep in a real bed after that long in a car let alone a jeep. sorry back to the story...)( i have way to many of these things .;)

Fire fluttered on to Sanzo's shoulder and held a sign in in his face. "you stupid dragon I can't read it's that close to my god damn face!"

yelled sanzo grabbing the sign from the little dragon on his shoulder, make the poor guy almost lose his balance. the sign read there's an inn and a bar there too. Why not go? you've got nothing to lose.

"there's a bar"

Fire nodded 'yes'.

"There's a bar! Oh yeah! My day just got even better!" yelled Gojyo slapping poor Goku on the back and made the kid choke on the bean bun that he was eating. -hack- -hack- -koff- -koff- "G-Gojyo! ...don't do that when i'm eating! aw man...what a waste of a good bean bun..." whined goku as he looked a the pieces of bean bun that he had coughed all over the grass."Aw stuff it ya-a-a-ACHOO!"

"Oh Gojyo..Don't tell me all that rain and fog gave you **another** cold." complained a rather tired Hakkai. "you just got over your **last **one."

"Oh leave me alone, it's not like i meant for this to ha-a-a-ACHOO!.. ugh...Happen.." said Gojyo weakly. Hakkai gave an exasperated then spoke " looks like we have no choice then but to go with you guys to town, besides i need go shopping anyway..."

" then it's settled, we leave in the morning." said that's happily. "whatever,just get a fire started it's going to be cold tonight." said sanzo as he took out his pack of cigarettes and putting one in his mouth.

"how the hell do **YOU** 'achoo' ugh.. know that?" said gojyo excepting the tissue Rune was holding out to him. Then a gust of wind blew through the clearing, and it was enough to make even FIRE(the dragon) cold. "now do you see how?" sanzo said with out taking his eyes off his cigarette that he was lighting. " Y-yeah... I'm... f-freezing... out h-here!" said Gojyo through chattering teeth. " there's cave nearby. we could rest there. at lease it would provide shelter from all this wind." said Rune who was now rubbing his arm in an effort to stay warm.

" I agree with Rune. We should et there as fast as we can, before any one else get sick." said hakkai as he shot a viscous glare at Gojyo before resuming his usual smile. then with that they set off to try and find the cave, which Rath found easily , as he road on Fire's back, up over the tree tops.

1 hour later they had a nice roaring fire going and gojyo was leaning against the wall of the cave smoking whilst goku a the dragons ( Earth, Fire , Water , Jeep ,and...well..may be not light...) lay sleeping. Hakkai had given Gojyo some cold medicine about half an hour ago,which had just about knocked him out. "ugh...Cold medicine...why the hell does it always make you so damn tired?.." groaned Gojyo as he got up to got sit by the cave entrance to finish his cigarette. "Oi, Gojyo-" Sanzo started,as he pulled out a new cigarette(he finished his other one about an hour ago), but he never finished because a lighter had just been tossed into his lap. "knock your self out.." Gojyo said as he continued to walk towards the cave entrance.

Sanzo sat there for a minute and stared bewildered at Gojyo's kindness. '_maybe that cold really **has** gone to his head... oh well might as well use the lighter..' _he thinks then he goes to light his cigarette but to his dismay, the lighter was empty! "GOOOJJJYYOO!" growled Sanzo as he got up and stalked over to the cave entrance were the redhead was laughing his head of at his brilliant prank.

CRACK! came the sound of Sanzo's fist hitting the kappa's head.

then all was silent again after the two had finished yelling at each other for a good ten minutes. "hey where's Thatz's?" asked sleepy Goku , who had been woken up from all the yelling and screaming a few minutes ago. "Probably off exploring this tunnel looking for treasure...again..." replied Rune, though he looked angry you could tell that he was worried. "Don't worry Rune i'm sure he's fine." said Hakkai hopping to reassure the worried Rune. A slight smile came back to Rune's face. "I hope you're right Hakkai, I really do."


	4. Chapter 4:The cave guardian

**Chapter 4: The cave guardian**

Meanwhile, Thatz was stumbling around the cave tunnels not finding much at all. Just when he had decided to head back, he saw a glimmer coming from the next tunnel. He followed it and low and behold...(Putting on a very majestic voice) mountains and mountains of gold, and other gems everywhere. "Oh thank you god!" said Thatz with tears in his eyes. He was overjoyed, but little did he know, that from the shadows of the other tunnel pair of red eyes were watching him. (Oooooeeeeooo... oh all right so i suck at spooky music sound affects...)(Now where were we...? aw shit...I lost my place...wait...no I didn't! - ) (Back to the story...again)

Thatz was having a party scooping up jewels and coins up, and stuffing his pockets. Then he heard a sound and stopped what he was doing. " Who's there! Show your self!" yelled Thatz, his sword in hand ready for anything, or so he thought. Then out of the blue the demon attacked, knocking Thatz to the ground. "AAAAHHH!" Thatz yelled as he held onto the demons tail for dear life as the demon lifted its tail for another attack. Thatz was soon flung off the demons tail and was slammed into the wall on the other side of the cave. "Ugh..." he groaned in pain as he felt his ribs snap when he collided with the wall.

He coughed slightly then he looked around to see where the creature had gone to when...

(Hmmm… Maybe leave it off here... nah it's to short...I'll keep going)

" Where the hell is he!" Rath yelled banging his fist on the cave wall. " Yes, he has been gone for a long time..." Hakkai mumbled. He him self was starting to worry now, it had been about two hours since they had last saw him. " That's it I'm going to go and find him." "Then we're going with you!" said Gojyo, who apparently had gotten over his cold. " We're gonna go in there Sanzo?" stated Goku rather stupidly.

**WHACK!**

Goku let out a yelp of pain as his head was met with the loathsome fan. " What was that for you stupid priest?" Goku screamed rubbing his head. "You were being stupid, you deserved it." Sanzo said calmly though you could tell he was pissed.

Then they heard a yell coming from the tunnel on the far end of the cave. " Thatz!" Rune yelled as he ran towards the tunnel from which the yell had come from. "Let's go!" Rath yelled to the others and they all headed off to join Rune.

Soon they came to a split in the tunnel. "Which way cockroach?" asked Sanzo nonchalantly.

" Wha-why the hell are you asking me! I don't know which way!" Stuttered Gojyo as he backed away.

" So, put those antenna of yours to work, cockroach…"

" THEY ARE NOT ANTENNA!" yelled Gojyo with an anger mark popping out of his head slightly. "Sure they aren't…" Goku said slyly. " You shut up! You have no say in the matter MONKEY! " Shouted Gojyo. " I'm not a friggin' monkey!" Exclaimed Goku grabbing Gojyo's red hair and yanking it. "OWW! Let go ya stupid ape!" yelled Gojyo grabbing the 18 year olds wrist and twisting it, causing the poor kid to let out a pained yelp.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled a very angry priest, who was now pointing his gun at both of them. As soon as the two heard the yell, Gojyo let go of Goku wrist causing the kid to fall onto the hard ground. Then they heard another yell. " It's coming from the left tunnel!" said Rune before starting off again. " Oi, Goku! Get up you damn ape!" said Sanzo who had also started to walk off in the direction the yell came from.

" Lets go." Said Hakkai as he helped goku to his feet again.

A few more minutes until finally they found the room. " Thatz? Where are you?" yelled Rune listening intently. They then heard the clatter of coins hitting the floor, and then Thatz came into view. He stumbled slightly before looking up at his friends. His sword was still in his hand and he and the sword were covered in blood." You… guys actually…came…" he said weakly before passing out completely. (A/N: okay now this is weird…it's all serious like…. That's no good…)Thatz! said Fire as he flew over to the collapsed dragon knight. The others fallowed behind Rune and Hakkai who had already started to rush over to the injured man.

They all chipped in to help get the knight back to camp as quickly as possible. Every time the rounded a sharp corner Thatz would yell in pain because of his FOUR broken ribs (owie…that's got to hurt…) Back at the camp Hakkai examined the huge wound on Thatz's shoulder. " do you remember anything that happened at all?" asked Hakkai with his voice filled with worry, as he continued to clean up the wound. " No. Nothing it's all fuzzy… OW!" He whimpered quiet loudly. " Aw, quit you whining, some people are trying to sleep here." Snapped Sanzo who clearly was extremely tired. " Yea, no offense or any thing but, we all need to get so sleep." Said Gojyo surprisingly. Everyone stared.

" What? Do I got dirt on my face or something?" asked Gojyo. "No… you just… Oh, never mind…" said Rath. "Whatever, 'night…" said Gojyo sounding rather annoyed. "Hold still thatz, and I'll heal the wound on your shoulder." Said Hakkai as he removed the bandages on Thatz's shoulder. " Ahhh!"

" What's wrong? Did I take the bandages off to fast?"

"No…It … Feels like it's burning up!" groaned Thatz.

That can't be good… said Earth. I completely agree Earth. Stated Water as he flew over to Hakkai and landed beside him, Jeep 'kyuu'ed in agreement, who actually sounded worried and sad at the same time. (A/N: Gasp! Jeep's worried! The horror! …Okay I'll stop now…)

"Sanzo, I'm –"

"You say you're hungry one more time, and I'll kill you!" snapped Sanzo. "But- "

**Whack!**

" **I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! CAN YOU BE ANYMORE STUPID?**" Raged Sanzo still holding the fan.

" Well if you keep hitting my head like that I'm not gonna get any smarter!" Yelled a mad monkey (A/N: sorry I couldn't help it (runs from Goku)) " Well, that should about do it…" said Hakkai as he helped Thatz back into a lying down position. "Thanks…" mumbled Thatz quietly, before falling into a light slumber.

"Well, at least he's sleeping now…" said Run, who was now putting more wood on the fire. " That's good…" mumbled Gojyo sleepily. " Just shut up and go to sleep." said Sanzo. " Hey since when are YOU my mother!" Retaliated Gojyo sarcastically. " SLEEP, OR DIE!" yelled Sanzo, stomping on Gojyo's head. " OW! All right! All right! Jeez…" said Gojyo as he settled him self down near the cave entrance. " Finally they've calmed down…" whispered Hakkai to his self but also to Rune at the same time. " yes I know. They certainly are a lively bunch though." Laughed Rune. " Ha ha ha, they certainly are a hand full at times." Hakkai laughed as he tucked in Jeep who had been sleeping soundly in his lap moments before. Hakkai? Can I have something to eat? I'm hungry… Goku ate most of my food at dinner… said light with his stomach growling. "Oh my…" Rune said sweat dropping a little. " well, it looks like you **could** use a little something to eat… come on." Said Hakkai as he stood up. He then held out his arm for the dragon to land on. Excitedly the little dragon flew up and landed on Hakkai's arm. Thanks Hakkai! Said Light happily. Hakkai nodded in recognition then spoke " I really don't understand how you manage to stay sane Rune, with four dragons, one demon killing maniac, and one treasure crazy always hungry trouble maker." " I really don't know how I manage it either Hakkai." Laughed Rune as he settled down for the night " well, good night Hakkai." " Good night."

Nika- well? Like it so far? There will be more soon but it might take a while…(sweat drop) I'm really slow at typing…

Michi- Why can' t I type?

Nika- because, it's MY story!(Pulls a Kagome medusa thing)

Michi- (shudders) she's scary… (sweat drop)

Nika- well anyways, please review! (She's back to normal now)


	5. Chapter 5: AN sorry you guys

A/N: Nika- sorry you guys, we're having technical difficulties right now…

Michi- yeah, we're still trying to proofread the story and since it's written on paper before it's typed up, it's going to take a little longer than we expected so yeah…

Nika- we're very sorry… but we'd appreciate it if you guys kept reviewing dispite the fact that there isn't another chapter up… it gives us motivation.

Michi- So, yeah… we're sorry…


	6. Chapter 6: i'm sooooo sorry

Really sorry guys….

Nika- okay you guys I'm gonna put it plain and simple. I don't think that I'm gonna continue this story any further, because one) not many people like it and two) not many people like it. So yeah it really pains me to kill a story but unless I get more people to review, then-

Michi- - to the trash can it goes … … how tragic…

Nika- Thanks a bunch Michi….

Michi- sorry…

Nika- so yeah, I whant to say that, I'm really sorry to you guys who liked this story. I'll try better next time ……

Michi and Nika- we're very very sorry please don't hate us! both bow in apology

Sorry you guys... TT tears


End file.
